Perdón
by Tonks Moonlight
Summary: una batalla... el ultimo adios... un reencuentro... reviews please


**~ Perdón ~**

By Tonks Moonlight

+ + + + + + + + + + 

_Perdón _

_perdóname__ por ser tan tonto,_

_por__ nunca haberte dicho que te amaba, _

_ahora__ es muy tarde…_

Estamos solos, bueno no, la verdad estamos en un lugar repleto de magos y brujas, buenos y malos, pero digo solos por que mientras ellos se baten en duelo, tu estas aquí a mi lado. Lentamente levantas mi cabeza y la apoyas en tus piernas, estas llorando y una lágrima cae en mi mejilla. Por favor no llores, no lo soporto.

Sonrío para decirte que estoy bien, que estaré bien, pero parece que no me crees, me pides perdón, y te contesto tontamente que no tengo que perdonarte nada. Una sonrisa triste se asoma en tu rostro. Lentamente muevo mi mano hasta tocar tu rostro y tu cierras los ojos ante mi caricia, intento levantarme pero… maldición no puedo, como duele, pero vale la pena… realmente lo vale por que lo hice por ti… por que te amo.

Me depositas de nuevo en el suelo y no entiendo por que, pero tu voz me revela la razón, te atacan de nuevo… y yo aquí, tirado sin poder ayudarte, busco mi varita, pero el intento es en vano, no está... escucho la voz de tu atacante decir _cruciatus… _caes a mi lado… no lo soporto, te retuerces de dolor… hago un último esfuerzo y consigo levantarme, tomo tu varita y sin piedad lanzo todo hechizo y maldición que sé, y por fin después de unos minutos tu agresor cae muerto.

Mis fuerzas me abandonan una vez más y caigo de nuevo, me arrastro hasta ti, el efecto pasó, te levantas con cansancio y me miras a los ojos… no comprendo, como a pesar de todo sigues sonriendo, me diriges una mirada llena de amor y de ternura… 

Una vez más me levantas, pero esta vez me abrazas como si fuera un bebé, más lágrimas caen de tus ojos, separas tus labios para decir algo… no te lo permito, y con algo de trabajo acerco mis labios a los tuyos, te beso… por primera y última vez… un beso corto y tierno que recordaré por siempre, me abrazas con más fuerza… un gemido de dolor escapa de mis labios… perdóname no era mi intención, no quiero que creas que me lastimas, pero mis heridas duelen… aunque no tanto como el saber que no estaré mas contigo…

- Nymphadora, te amo, perdóname… perdóname por nunca haber tenido el valor de decírtelo… perdóname por ser tan cobarde e inútil…

No me dejas terminar, pones tu dedo índice sobre mis labios, sonríes una vez más y extrañamente no te molestas por haberte llamado por tu nombre, el nombre que tanto me gusta y que tú tanto odias…

- Moony, no hay nada que perdonar, por que en ese caso yo también debería pedirte perdón, por nunca decirte lo mucho que me gustas y lo mucho que te amo. 

Estas palabras dieron vueltas por mi cabeza… me amas… que tonto fui al creer que nunca me querrías, pero ya es tarde… acercas tu rostro al mío para besarme una vez más, y pensar que creí que solo te besaría una vez… 

Termino el beso, pero no por que quiera, sino por que… llegó mi hora, mi cuerpo no puede más con el dolor, perdóname una vez más por haber manchado tus hermosas manos y tu ropa, con mi sangre… veo tu mirada nublarse, cierro los ojos y te digo adiós… comienzas a llorar incontrolablemente…

_Perdón por tanto sufrimiento, _

_perdón__ por amarte,_

_perdón__ por no ser fuerte…_

_perdóname__ por dejarte._

Me abrazas más fuerte, pero ya no me duele, estoy muerto… te aferras a mi cuerpo… inerte… la batalla terminó… ganamos… Dumbledore llega y trata de separarte de mi, pero te niegas y me abrazas más fuerte aun, Dumbledore te pide perdón "una vez más piden tu perdón", y suavemente dice _desmaius… _me sueltas y él te carga, te aleja de mi, mientras Severus "quien también está muy herido" levanta mi cuerpo, "que irónica es la vida ¿no?".

… 

…

…

Han paso ya tres años después de mi muerte, estás arrodillada frente a mi lápida, lloras… lloras como la última vez que estuvimos juntos… me dices algo… me duelen tus palabras… no lo hagas, yo puedo esperar enserio, te esperare todo el tiempo que tardes, no me escuchas… 

Escucho que alguien te habla, son gritos desesperados, es Molly… pero no llegó a tiempo… lo has hecho… por mi… 

Si digo que deseaba que hicieras eso sonaría egoísta, no lo deseaba, pues yo morí por ti... pero al fin, después de tres largos años de espera, por fin estaré contigo para siempre…  

**~ FIN ~**

**N/A:** Este fic salio de una repentina ola de inspiración, espero que les guste, se que es muy triste, pero en estos momentos me siento asi. Dejen reviews, quejas y sugerencias se aceptan, también tomatazos y esas cosas, jaja =S, le dedico este fic a mi pequeña hermanita, que me golpeo después de haberlo leído =P (lloro, aunque no lo crean), bueno nos vemos see ya.


End file.
